Sir Arthur (Canon)/Tonygameman
'Summary' Sir Arthur is the main protagonist of the Ghosts 'n Goblins franchise. He is a valiant knight faced with fending off legions of the undead and various other supernatural creatures. Arthur has bravely and valiantly faced powerful demon lords, such as Astaroth, Lucifer and Sardius, and lived to tell about it. Ultimately, he is the protector and rescuer of his beloved princess Prin-Prin. 'Statistics' Tier: High 7-A | High 6-A Name: Sir Arthur Origin: Ghosts 'n Goblins Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Chivalry, Ranged Weapon Proficiency, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (seen in the opening of Ghouls 'n Ghosts), Magic, Teleportation (with Warp Staff), Flight (with Dragon Shield and Angelic Armor), Enhanced Senses (with Seek Magic), Infinite Supply (seems to have an unlimited amount of weapons), Energy Manipulation (with Psycho Cannon, Nuclear/Shield Magic), Fire Manipulation (with Torch, Fire Crossbow, Goddess' Bracelet and Fire Dragon/Fireball/Inferno Magic), Electricity Manipulation (with Electric Crossbow, Electric Whip and Thunder/Lightning/Thunder Dragon Magic), Explosion Manipulation (with Bombs and Exploding Magic), Forcefield Creation and Invulnerability (with an another version of Shield Magic, creates two barriers that make Arthur invincible), Mirror Creation (with Mirror Magic), Air Manipulation (with Tornado Magic), Light Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Astral Projection (with Double Magic), Resurrection (with Resurrection Magic), Vine Manipulation (with Vine Whip), Trajectory Curving (with Tri-Blade), Homing Attack (with Swallow Blade), Rolling Inducement (with Scythe and Discus), Dragon Summoning (with Fire/Thunder Dragon Magic), Fireball Projection (with Goddess' Bracelet and Fireball Magic), Fire Stream Projection (with Inferno Magic), Double Jump (with Leap Boot), Shield Construction (with Cracked/Knight/Demon/Dragon/Emperor Shield and Golden Armor), Damage Reduction (with Knight Soul), Enhanced Agility (with Steed Soul), Armor Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (with Bronze/Warrior/Cursed/Dark/Angelic/Emperor/Golden Armor), Darkness Manipulation (with Dark Armor) Attack Potency: Small Island level (Defeated demons that were able to generate a super-cell thunderstorm with this kind of power). | Multi-Continent level (Can be scaled to Red Arremers like FirebrandFirebrand who set the whole of Makai on fire and dissolved Breager's black light. Firebrand also fought and destroyed Phalanx when he was harnessing the power of the Crest of Infinity and his death generated 145.65 petatons. After becoming Ultimate Gargoyle with the Crest of Infinity Firebrand defeated the powerful Dark Demon, after that he disposed all the crests because he realized that his true power did not derived from them). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be superior to fodder demons who were able to avoid lightning from the sky). | Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Red Arremers like Firebrand, who can fly across continents at these speeds and travelled from the Demon Realm to the Human Realm, which are not that distant from each other). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class (Can take down building-siszed demons with enough damage), Small Island Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Island level (Tanked hits from demons stated above) | Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Red Arremers) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range w/ his sword. Multiple kilometers w/ weapons. Standard Equipment: Lance, Axe, Dagger, Discus, Scythe, Sword, Torch, Whip, Crossbow, Swallow Blade, Tri-Blade, Boomerang, Bombs, Dragon Shield, Shield/Cross, Psycho Cannon, Goddess' Bracelet Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: His armor can be destroyed with enough damage, leaving him in underwear. Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6